Fabux
by Sisters of Sorrow
Summary: Las Winx han crecido, y ahora sus puestos como estudiantes en Magix los ocupan sus hijos... Una historia de peleas, fiestas y parejas disparejas. Capítulo 3. UP, OC
1. Nuevo comienzo

Fabux

**Fabux**

**(Fabulous Winx)**

Por Sisters of Sorrow

**Capítulo 1. Un nuevo comienzo.**

Han pasado ya alrededor de unos veinte años desde que Bloom y sus amigos se graduaron en sus respectivos colegios. Siguen manteniendo una gran amistad a pesar de haber tomado caminos distintos, pero ahora tienen grandes responsabilidades. Como por ejemplo asuntos de estado, gobernar un reino y sobre todo educar y cuidar a sus hijos…

Pero no sigamos hablando de ellos, porque ahora las aventuras tendrán que vivirlas sus descendientes.

.

Un nuevo amanecer iluminaba Magix. Era un día agradable, casi veraniego.

Las clases iban a empezar muy pronto y los jardines de Alfea bullían llenos de chicas, unas gozaban del sol sentadas, otras paseaban mientras conversaban, esperando el momento de pasar adentro del edificio. Todas llevaban a su vera unas cuantas maletas de todos los tipos que uno se puede imaginar. En la pared de la entrada se podía ver una circular, donde ponía lo siguiente:

"Reunión en el hall de la entrada principal a las 12:00 de la mañana. Asistencia absolutamente obligatoria para todas las alumnas matriculadas. Asunto: reparto de habitaciones y clases."

En las escaleras de la entrada principal se podía ver un grupo numeroso de chicas sentadas y charlando.

—¡Buaaa…! Se me ha hecho cortísimo… —se quejó la rubia Selena de Solaria, una guapa princesa experta en ropa y maquillaje.

—Ya, y a quién no… —concordó Melody de Melodía, retorciendo un mechón de su pelo rosa—, yo quiero más vacaciones.

—Os recuerdo que todavía quedan tres días para empezar en serio —comentó Electra de Zenith, una chica algo más seria que las demás, pero muy simpática.

—¡No es suficiente! —replicó Melody.

—Mañana creo que hay fiesta, ¿o es pasado? —preguntó Flora de Linphea, una chica de rostro dulce y largo cabello castaño.

—Es mañana —respondió la pelirroja Iris de Domino.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Y yo sin nada que ponerme! —Selena puso el grito en el cielo.

—Pero si casi no te cabe la ropa en el armario… —observó Iris, divertida.

—Bah, no pasa nada. Esta tarde vamos de compras, ¡y listo! –Fauna, la hermana gemela de Flora, arregló el problema de Selena.

—Sí, pero antes tengo que ver a mi hermano… —recordó ésta.

Entonces fue cuando la única que no había hablado aún, Aisha de Andros, una chica de piel oscura y pelo rizado, se decidió a tomar parte en la conversación con un bufido:

—Ya, ya… ¿no será más bien para ver a los chicos?

—Eso siempre es interesante —repuso Melody con una carcajada.

—Eso es. Y además tengo que ver si hay algún príncipe aceptable… Claro, aparte de tu hermano, Iris —Selena añadió—. Es que a él lo tengo muy visto.

—Pues ya somos dos… —bromeó Iris riéndose—. Pues como yo al tuyo, vaya.

—Vaya dos… —dijo Aisha suspirando.

—¿Y después qué prefieres, Selena? Si no hay un príncipe aceptable, ¿quieres uno que no sea aceptable, un no-príncipe o a Draco? —Fauna preguntó, a medias por curiosidad, a medias por broma.

—Eso está claro, ¿no? Hay mucho dinero en juego y Draco tiene mucho.

Todas se echaron a reír.

—¡Ey! Recuerda que la mitad es mío.

—No, no, no… Es él el heredero al trono.

—Sí, al trono, ¡no al dinero!

—Bueno… tranquilas… Que os falta pensar si él quiere estar contigo o no —intervino Aisha.

—Pues claro que querrá. Soy hermosa y super rica.

—Algunos también se fijan en el carácter —apuntó Melody con muy mala intención.

—Y qué —pero a Selena no le afectó—. Yo tengo todo lo que un chico pueda desear.

—Sí, sí… —replicó Electra sin hacerle mucho caso.

En ese momento salió una señora e invitó a las chicas a pasar adentro. Allí les echó un discurso aburridísimo, que se hacía interminable. Cuando parecía haber acabado… les volvió a repetir lo mismo, aunque cambiando un poco el formato (el aburrimiento no). Al acabar, la subdirectora les dio a cada una un papel con el reparto de clases y habitaciones.

.

Las chicas caminaron durante media hora, buscando, hasta que por fin dieron con ella.

—Ya era hora… —Iris comentó—. Esto nos pasa por tener a Selena de guía.

—¿Seguro que es aquí? ¿No nos hemos vuelto a perder? —preguntó Fauna ilusionada.

—Esto… lo pone ahí, en ese cartel —Electra lo señaló—. A menos que no seáis ésas…

—A ver… —y Melody se puso a leer el cartel—. Vale, vamos adentro, ya me cansé.

Así que todas entraron en tropel.

—Es grande, digo… enorme… —comentó Flora.

—Pues claro, tenemos que caber las siete, bueno… ocho —Iris señaló a la presencia que ya estaba dentro.

—Bueno, a mí no me parece tan grande… ¡Ah! Hola, ¿qué tal? Soy Selena de Solaria, ¿tú?

—Aria de Eoleo —se presentó la otra chica, que tenía una larga trenza morada, exactamente del mismo tono que el pelo de Electra—. Habéis tardado en llegar, ¿cuál fue el problema?

—Que dejamos que Selena nos guiara, y de sentido de la orientación, cero patatero… —sintetizó Melody.

—¡Lo sabía! Tenía que haber traído mi ordenador-pocket —Electra replicó, antes de que la rubia dijera algo en su defensa.

—Si tiene GPS, bienvenido sea… —repuso Fauna—. Ah, soy Fauna de Linphea, y ella es mi hermana Flora.

Las demás se presentaron también.

—¡Hala! Dejad todo por ahí y nos vamos de visita y después de compras —Selena programó rápidamente el resto del día.

—Espera, habrá que preguntar a Aria si quiere venir. ¿Te apetece? —Flora se dirigió a la chica nueva.

—Sí, claro —sonrió Aria—. ¿Y adónde es la visita?

—A Fuente Roja… —dijo Aisha con cara de funeral.

—¡Ah, bien! Así saludo a mi hermano.

—Vamos, que tengo que verlo, digo… conocerlo —y la hija de Stella salió casi corriendo.

Todas fueron detrás.

.

—Lalala… —canturreó Apolo de Solaria.

Se estaba mirando al espejo, que reflejaba su atractiva cara y casi sacaba brillos a su pelo rubio.

—Qué mal cantas —comentó Havoc, un chico pálido y de cabello negro, con un estilismo bastante… particular.

—Lo sé, pero qué guapo soy, ¡muak!

—Esto… Apolo… ¿Acabas de tirarle un beso al espejo o estoy soñando yo? Cada día estás peor, macho —opinó Coke de Melodía, un chico moreno con aspecto de pandillero.

—Oye, si quieres te lo doy a ti…

—No, gracias, no eres mi tipo.

—Tú el mío tampoco, me gustan con un poco más de curvas.

—"Madre mía… Con qué gente he venido a parar…" —pensó Markus, el príncipe de Melodía, ya traumatizado por la extraña relación entre Coke y Apolo.

Aunque al primero ya lo conocía…

—Son muy raros… —comentó Rocko, el hermano de Aria, un chico de aspecto alegre a quien se reconocía fácilmente por sus rizos morados.

—Perfecto. Ya está —dijo Apolo dándose el visto bueno ante el espejo—. ¡Ahhh…! Que vibro…

Los demás se miraron, escamados.

—… Ignoraré eso —decidió el chico pálido con sensatez.

—¡Ah! Es mi móvil, qué susto. Es de… LA PESADA, no lo leo.

—Trae, que lo leo yo —Draco, el hermano de Iris, le quitó el móvil y se puso a leer el mensaje.

—Dios… por qué yo… —murmuró Rocko.

—Que vienen todas —informó el pelirrojo—, y con una nueva.

—No tenéis intimidad. Andáis leyendo los mensajes del móvil de otros, esto no puede ser —y con estas palabras, Havoc escondió su móvil.

—Bah. Somos amigos de toda la vida… —repuso Apolo sin darle importancia.

—¿Todas? ¿Qué todas? —preguntó Kosme, un joven de pelo castaño y con un vestuario un tanto… original. No en el mismo sentido que el estilismo de Havoc.

—Su hermana, la mía, la de Coke y otras cuatro amigas, más la nueva ésa —Draco dijo, señalando a los aludidos.

—Ocho mujeres… —a Kosme le brillaron los ojos—. ¡Perfecto!

—Sí, claro. Como si hubiera sitio suficiente —Havoc lanzó un resoplido que le levantó un poco el mechón de pelo largo y rebelde que le caía sobre el ojo derecho.

—Para señoritas sí, pero para monstruos no —replicó Apolo, molesto.

—¿Y qué haces todavía aquí…?

—¿Eh? Estudiar.

—… Este tío es oligofrénico… —se traumatizó el moreno.

—Pues empezamos bien —concluyó Markus.

.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó la voz de Aisha.

—Sí, un momento, yo no estoy —Apolo se escondió.

—Lo dicho, oligofrénico.

Mientras tanto, Draco abrió la puerta y las chicas fueron entrando en fila india.

—¡Hola, chicas! —saludó el pelirrojo.

—¡Hola! Dejadme sitio, que me quiero sentar —dijo Selena en plan diva.

—Ésta viene como Pedro por su casa… —comentó Coke, divertido.

—Perdonadla, la pobre no pasó de los ocho años —la disculpó Apolo saliendo de su escondite.

—Me pregunto cuál de los dos es más anormal —comentó Havoc a media voz.

—¡Hola, Rocko! —saludó Aria—. Mira qué compañeras más majas tengo.

—Lo sé…

—Y además muy guapas —añadió Kosme.

—Pues claro, porque nosotras lo valemos, como el champú —repuso Melody.

—Vaya un ejemplo de modestia —la pinchó su hermano.

—Bah…

Selena examinó con la mirada a todos los chicos.

—Mmm… ¿Quién de aquí es un príncipe?

—Bieeen, Selena, discreción —aprobó Fauna con sarcasmo.

—Yo… ¿Por qué? —éste era el inocente de Markus.

—Interesante… —la rubia sonrió.

Havoc pensó que Selena debía de ser bastante trepa, y volvió a lanzar un desdeñoso resoplido de los suyos. Tenía una maravillosa gama de ellos, especialmente dedicados a personas, qué casualidad, parecidas a Apolo y Selena. La chica lo miró interrogante.

—¿Cómo?

Él se llevó las manos a la cara, como desesperado.

—En mi vida había visto tanta cotorra junta. Ahí os quedáis —y se encerró en su habitación.

—Qué poco glamour… Apolito…

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿A que nos llevas a Magix?

Apolo frunció el ceño.

—No cabéis todas, no soy un tío de ésos que hacen pirámides humanas.

—El término es "acrogimnasta" —replicó Havoc asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Luego volvió a cerrar la puerta. Apolo se encogió de hombros.

—Jo… ¿Y tú, Draco?

—Es que no cabéis ni así.

—Lo tengo, tú, Apolo, Coke y otro —Electra resolvió el problema.

—¿Qué otro? —preguntó Coke.

—Rocko… —contestó Aria.

—No tengo aquí la moto.

—Tranquilas, chicas, yo tengo coche —se ofreció Kosme, nada dispuesto a desperdiciar la oportunidad de convivir un rato más con nada menos que ocho chicas.

—¡Bueno! Al fin uno útil… —dijo Melody.

—Está bien… ¿quién viene conmigo? —preguntó Apolo.

—Yo misma —dijo Iris.

—Yo voy con mi hermano —dijo Melody.

—Me voy a ofender… —dijo Draco en broma.

—Yo misma, que tanta gente junta agobia —respondió Selena.

Y eso que todos sabían que le gustaba que hubiera mucha gente alrededor admirando su belleza.

.

Al final consiguieron repartirse todas en las tres motos y el coche, cada chico llevaba a dos chicas. Ya en Magix, los chicos y las chicas se separaron, bueno, excepto dos que aún tenían un problemilla que discutir.

—¡Por tu culpa!

—¿Por mi culpa qué? —Draco abrió los brazos como diciendo "yo no he sido".

—¡Me has despeinado! —adivinen quién era ella… sí, Selena.

—Yo no he hecho nada, ha sido el viento. A mí pitos.

—Dejad eso para luego, que tenemos el tiempo justo —cortó Electra.

Y todas las chicas se fueron de compras.

—¿Y si volvemos a Fuente Roja y que luego ellas vuelvan en bus? —sugirió Coke en voz baja.

—Mala idea… Tengo que comprar un coche, no me va a ganar ese hortera —dijo Apolo.

—Veeeenga, vamos, porque tenga coche no significa que gane ni a las chapas —replicó Draco, que también quería irse.

—Sólo serán cinco minutos, ya sé cuál quiero.

—Esto es consumismo en estado puro —se rió Coke.

.

Mientras tanto las chicas ya estaban lejísimos, de hecho ya habían entrado en varias tiendas. Cada una de ellas tenía en sus brazos una montaña de ropa y bolsas de las tiendas anteriores. Menos Melody, que sólo miraba precios y decía en voz baja "no, esto es muy caro, esto también, esto más…".

Flora se acercó a ella.

—¿No te gusta nada?

—No… bueno… es que me cuesta escoger.

—Si necesitas ayuda o algo, avisa, ¿vale?

Melody sonrió.

—Vale.

—Creo que ya acabé —Selena anunció.

—¿Ya, tan rápido? —se sorprendió Iris.

—La costumbre… Vengo casi todas las semanas.

—No entiendo cómo entre tus padres, tu hermano y tú no habéis arruinado el reino —comentó Aisha.

—Bah, no es para tanto —repuso la hija de Bloom mirando dos vestidos alternativamente y tratando de escoger uno.

—Me pregunto qué pasará mañana —comentó Electra, entre otras cosas para evitar la discusión.

—Pues que habrá una fiesta —replicó Melody dejando un vestido más en su sitio.

—Eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a qué tipo de gente veremos.

—A un montón de chicos —contestó Selena feliz.

—¡Oh! Así podré ver a Seed —dijo Flora.

—¿Quién es Seed? —preguntó Aria.

—Su novio. Es un poco… enigmático —le dijo Aisha al oído.

En realidad la hija de Layla habría querido definir de otra manera a Seed, pero no le pareció bien hablar mal de alguien a sus espaldas.

—¿Y qué pensáis hacer vosotras? —preguntó la novia del susodicho.

—Espear a que los chicos se acerquen a mí —ésta ya sabemos todos quién fue.

—Ver cómo los chicos se acercan a Selena —contestó Iris.

—Yo te presto alguno de los guapos.

—Yo no voy a ir —dijo Melody.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de inmediato Aisha.

—Porque no encuentro nada que me pueda per… no, digo, poner.

—Lógico, lo tiene casi todo Selena —observó Electra.

—Pues si no encuentras nada, puedes mirar en mi armario —ofreció la rubia con generosidad.

—Gracias, lo pensaré.

.

Los chicos, por su parte, habían acompañado a Apolo a comprar el coche y se habían quedado a charlar.

—No sé cómo se las va a apañar mi hermana con sus ansias consumistas —comentó Coke.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa, qué le pasa? —preguntó asustado Apolo.

—No te preocupes, que no es para tanto. Sólo que últimamente tenemos poco dinero, fuera caprichos.

—Eso no me gusta, te compro yo todo lo que quieras. Los caprichos son lo primero.

—Sí, hombre. Como no gastáis bastante tú y los tuyos…

—Ya, pero nos sobra. Y si no, a éste también —y el rubio señaló a Draco.

—Eso, que nosotros despilfarramos menos —asintió el pelirrojo.

—El día… que tengamos problemas… ¿me prestarás la mitad? —preguntó Apolo.

—Claro… Pero con intereses.

—¿Tan seguro estás de que vas a tener problemas? —se rió Coke.

—No, pero… ¿Qué intereses? Los pongo yo, te regalo a mi hermana, vale su peso en oro.

—¿El suyo o el de su ropa? —bromeó Draco.

.

Mientras tanto, las chicas seguían mirando ropa, ropa y más ropa.

—Como mañana se me acerque un tío, le arreo —ésta era Aisha haciendo una pacífica declaración de intenciones—. Y el huevo para él, como sombrero.

—Eso creará tendencia —se rió Aria.

—Qué horror… —dijo Selena—. Me pregunto a quién se lo dará mi hermano.

—Buena pregunta —dijo Iris—. ¿Y el mío?

—Otra muy buena pregunta —añadió Electra.

—Lo mejor será lo que haga Coke —replicó Aisha, que tenía total confianza en que el hermano de Melody no se dejaría contagiar por aquellas cursilerías de que todo el mundo tuviera que tener una pareja, aunque fuera un rato.

—Pasará de todo, seguro —supuso la hija de Musa—. Ey, este vestido sí me gusta… —se le escapó.

Pero lo dejó donde estaba.

—Hoy estás rara… —dijo Selena.

—Qué va, para nada…

—Ya lo tengo, te has olvidado el dinero en casa —sugirió Flora.

—Eh… ¡Sí, eso!

—Coge el vestido o los vestidos que quieras, que lo pago yo todo con mi tarjeta —ofreció Selena.

—No, no hace falta, en serio.

—Como quieras… ¿Ya estáis?

Y como la respuesta fue positiva, se fueron a una cafetería a tomar refrescos y helados.

.

—Ay… ay… —dijo Apolo.

—¿Qué, qué pasa? —preguntó Coke alzando una ceja.

—Tengo un problemón de los gordos, ¿me podéis ayudar?

—¿Un solo problema? ¿Cómo es posible que andes tan desubicado? Deberías tener más, como todos… Por lo menos, cinco o seis, para empezar a hablar.

—Pero éste es urgente. No sé qué chica voy a escoger…

—Pues a pensar —dijo Draco.

—Mira que es fácil, escogéis a voleo.

—No, tiene que ser guapa y con clase.

—Hay bastantes así como para que puedas elegir a voleo —insistió el moreno.

—Vale, entonces escojo a… Melody.

—Ves, ella es una… Pero con cuidadito, que es mi hermana.

—Tú has dicho que a voleo… Qué fácil ha sido, debería haberlo hecho antes. ¿Tú qué vas a hacer, Draco?

—No sé, igual invito a la nueva.

—Yo la vi primero —replicó Apolo.

—Mentira, estabas escondido.

—Ah, es verdad. ¿Y tú? —el rubio le preguntó a Coke.

—Paso de huevos y chicas.

—Menos mal que pasas de huevos también, porque si no pensaría que eres gay.

—Lógico, no piensas nada a derechas.

—Espero que el resto no escoja a la misma que yo, menudo chasco. En fin, me tengo que ir, adiós, chavales, tengo que hacer… cosas.

—Que te sea leve —se despidió Coke.

—¿Qué cosas querrá hacer? —se preguntó Draco.

.

—Ese camarero es muy mono —dijo Electra.

—Qué va, se parece a Joaquin Phoenix —observó Fauna.

—Bueno… estoy de acuerdo contigo —dijo Flora.

—Mejor parecerse a Joaquin Phoenix que a Russell Crowe —opinó Iris, que estaba traumatizada con lo feo que le parecía Russell Crowe.

—Pues sí —contestó Aisha, que estaba de acuerdo.

—Yo los prefiero más altos —comentó Selena.

.

Y mientras tanto, Apolo estaba haciendo… cosas.

—Éste es perfecto…

**Notas:**

¡Saludos, terrícolas! Hemos regresadooooo… Eh, bueno, en realidad no tanto. Porque tenemos un fic aparte de éste, pero en la sección de Naruto, así que venimos a inaugurar.

En fin, como habréis podido notar, los protagonistas de este fic son los hijos de las Winx y sus Especialistas respectivos, más algunos personajes más. Los susodichos personajes han sido creados por KittyStorm, y la mitad de ellos adaptados por Kohaku no Kokoro, excepto Havoc, que es creación íntegra de Kohaku.

El estilismo "particular" del susodicho Havoc se refiere a un estilo que nunca se ha visto en la serie de Winx: básicamente gótico, pero con toques de visual kei y glam rock, bien a lo Cinema Bizarre, sobre todo Luminor, aunque también se parece, en parte, a Yu y Strify. En cambio, el vestuario "original" de Kosme se refiere, simple y llanamente, a que viste hortera.

El asunto del camarero que se parece a Joaquin Phoenix salió de un veraneo de Kohaku y familia en el que en "EL" bar al que iba de cañas había un camarero que se parecía a River, el fallecido y también actor hermano del susodicho Joaquin. La alusión a Russell Crowe se debe a que éste y Joaquin Phoenix compartieron plano en "Gladiator", una de las películas históricas más sobrevaloradas de la historia. Crowe interpretada a Máximo y Phoenix a Cómodo.

¿Por qué Flora fue la única que le puso su nombre a una hija suya? ¿Dónde está Primavera? ¿Si Selena es tan rica, para qué quiere el dinero de los demás? ¿Por qué Faragonda da dos veces el mismo discurso, y además seguidas? ¿El ordenador-pocket de Electra tiene GPS? ¿Qué cantaba Apolo? ¿En Solaria el dinero crece en los árboles? ¿Qué cosas quería hacer Apolo? ¿Habrá algún camarero que se parezca a Russell Crowe? Y lo más importante… ¿Coke tendrá un mínimo de cinco o seis problemas? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo episodio. Pero que conste que en esto de las preguntas del final no tenemos mucha credibilidad.

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	2. Fiesta y tragedia

Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2. Fiesta y tragedia.**

La fiesta ya estaba en marcha y los invitados ya estaban todos dentro, bailando y tomando refrescos.

—¡Chupi! —gritó Aisha feliz.

—¿Y ese vestido? —preguntó Selena a Melody.

—No sé. Apareció encima de mi cama. ¡Tengo un hada madrina! ¿No es irónico?

—Las cosas no aparecen así porque sí —observó Electra.

—Ya lo sé, pero no le voy a hacer ascos…

—¿Quién te lo regaló? —presionó la rubia.

—¡Que no lo sé, caramba!

—Vale, vale…

—Un admirador secreto… —dijo Flora.

—¡Yo también quiero uno! —dijo Iris.

—Y yo… Estoy celosa —admitió Selena.

—Os aguantáis, éste es mío.

—Mirad quiénes vienen por ahí con el traje de ballet —señaló Aisha.

Se acercaban Apolo, Draco, Coke y Rocko, con el uniforme de Fuente Roja, lo cual explicaba la alusión al traje de ballet.

—Hola. ¡Qué guapas estáis! —Apolo saludó.

—Ya, gracias —respondió Iris.

—Toma, esto es para ti —Apolo mostró el huevo que quería darle a una chica, pero no muy claramente.

—Deja que cuente, una, dos, tres, cuatro… o sea que somos ocho y pretendes que sepamos con quién hablas —se rió Fauna.

—Es para Melody. Por cierto, ¿te gustó el vestido?

—¿Eh, cómo, qué?

—El admirador ya no es secreto… —dijo Aria con tono de conspiradora.

Selena se ahogaba en sus propias risas.

—Sí, ¿no lo leíste en la nota?

—No estaba firmada —Melody se encogió de hombros—. Pero sí, me gusta. ¿No ves que lo llevo puesto, cabezón?

—Ah, es verdad… ¿Bailas conmigo?

—… Vale.

Y los dos se fueron a la pista.

—¿Y vosotros qué hacéis ahí como tres estatuas? —preguntó Electra divertida.

—Nada, vigilar —contestó Rocko.

Coke asintió.

—Por si se acerca el maníaco —Draco agregó.

—Pero si tu hermana está bailando con el rubiales —le dijo Rocko a Coke.

—Y qué, yo vigilo al rubiales. No he dicho a quién estaba vigilando.

—Qué depresión… —dijo Selena—. ¡Se suponía que tendría que estar ya bailando!

—¡Bah! Ya vendrán, no te preocupes —dijo Iris, que era única levantando la moral a la gente.

—Pero si tardan más, se va a acabar la fiesta.

—Es que los hay muy parados.

—Bueno, mientras vigilo, puedo hacer otra cosa —Rocko dijo, y le dio su huevo a Iris.

—¡Gracias!

—De nada.

Así que Iris y Rocko se fueron a bailar también. En ese momento pareció Flash todo rojo y se acercó a Fauna.

—Eh… esto… yo…

—Para cuando hable ya se acabó la fiesta —observó Selena riéndose.

—¿Qué trauma tienes tú con que se acabe la fiesta? —Draco preguntó.

Flash le dio el huevo a Fauna y salió corriendo.

—Qué tío más raro —comentó Aisha.

Fauna se quedó con el huevo en las manos.

—Pobre. Voy a buscarlo.

—Fauna tiene novio —cantó Selena.

—Y tú no —cantó Fauna.

—Jo…

Kosme se acercaba también con un huevo. Fauna se dio más prisa en irse.

—Hola, guapa.

—¿Me dices a mí? —preguntó Selena.

—Claro que sí.

—Entonces dámelo ya y vamos a mover el esqueleto.

—Vale.

—En fin… —dijo Coke, sin saber si traumatizarse o dejarlos a los dos por imposibles.

En aquel momento se acercaba Markus con un huevo que le tendió a Electra, sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias —y la hija de Tecna se fue con el chico.

—Nos abandonan a nuestra suerte —dramatizó Coke con un tono muy cómico.

—Mejor, menos gentuza —repuso Aisha.

—… No sé yo, si viene el maníaco… —observó Draco medio riéndose—. Ay, por cierto, ahora que no está tu hermano —y le dio el huevo a Aria.

—No es el coco, ¿eh? Aunque ya me estaba preguntando si no serías egosexual y te habrías regalado el huevo a ti mismo…

—Pues me estás haciendo pensarlo… —bromeó el hijo de Bloom—. ¿Bailas?

Ella aceptó y se quedaron solos Aisha y Coke.

—No pienso quedarme aquí, me voy fuera a montar en moto —declaró la chica.

—… Vale… Todo el mundo me abandona…

—Sigo aquí. ¿Me dejas la tuya?

—¿Eh? Vale, pero ten cuidado.

.

Aisha salió al aire libre, se disponía a ir a buscar la moto de Coke cuando vio a dos personas sentadas en uno de los bancos que había. A juzgar por su comportamiento, debía de ser una pareja.

—"¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco!"

Se acercó un poco más para echarlos, pero se dio cuenta de que el chico le resultaba familiar, pero la chica no. Era Seed… con otra chica que obviamente no era Flora. Sacó su móvil y les hizo varias fotos a escondidas, y volvió de nuevo adentro.

.

Coke estaba en la barra contando las burbujas de su refresco. A su lado estaba Havoc preguntándole al camarero por qué no le ponía algo de metal sinfónico. El camarero se asustó y salió corriendo hacia el otro lado de la barra, aprovechando que había otra gente. Havoc llegó a la conclusión de que él y su estilismo eran unos incomprendidos de la vida.

—Sí, ajá, muy interesante —respondió Coke, perdiendo la cuenta de las burbujas. Hizo un gesto de impaciencia y volvió a empezar.

El chico pálido iba a fingir enfadarse por ser ignorado de aquella manera, pero Aisha se acercó a ellos, o mejor dicho, a Coke. Havoc era un efecto colateral.

—He visto al novio de Flora con otra.

Havoc decidió dejar el enfado para otro momento y Coke volvió a perder la cuenta.

—¡Qué dices! —exclamó—. ¿En serio?

—Sí, sí, y además tengo pruebas.

—A verlas…

La morena sacó su móvil otra vez y le enseñó las fotos. Havoc las miró por encima del hombro de Coke.

—Ese fulano es un gilipollas integral —comentó—. ¿Cuál de tus amigas es lo bastante tonta para estar con él?

—¡Eh! —se ofendió Aisha—. Mi amiga Flora no es tonta, es inocente, que es distinto.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Para los efectos no. Vaya loca. Con ese impresentable, lo que hay que ver. Debería ser como para él las chicas, de usar y tirar.

—Pero si llevan un año y algo juntos.

Havoc lanzó una risa macabra y Coke casi se cae de su asiento del susto.

—Ése no aguanta sólo con una ni un cuarto de hora. Vete a saber cuánto tiempo llevará engañándola.

—¿De qué lo conoces? —preguntó Coke.

—De los barrios bajos.

—Ya lo sabía yo… No sé si decírselo o no.

—Claro que sí. Le está viendo la cara.

—Es verdad. De pardilla —apuntó Havoc.

—Por eso no me caen bien los tíos, insensibles…

—Gracias, el aprecio es mutuo.

Coke miró a su compañero con una ceja levantada al oír lo que le decía a su amiga del alma, pero el otro ni se inmutó.

—Bueno, se lo diré, pero sólo de pensar que estará llorando durante meses…

—Qué va, si seguro que no tiene lágrimas bastantes —observó Havoc, que era tan único como Iris levantando la moral a la gente. Sólo que de distinta manera.

—Pues sí que eres un insensible, sí.

—Gracias.

—Lo echaré a suertes —decidió Aisha sacando su monedero de su bolso—. Cara, sí, cruz, no.

—Si se entera y descubre que lo sabías y no se lo dijiste, igual se enfada contigo —le hizo notar Coke.

—Tienes razón. Mañana hablo con ella. Que esto es una fiesta y no quiero que se convierta en un funeral.

—¿Para que sea un funeral no tiene que haber por lo menos un muerto? —preguntó Havoc relamiéndose.

—Y lo habría.

—¡Qué pasada! Díselo ahora.

Aisha miró a Coke, bastante escamada con el comportamiento de aquel tipo.

—Sí, es él.

—Ah, vale.

—Sí, con un minuto de conversación se sabe —dijo Coke.

—No soy un maníaco, es que el universo es demasiado cobarde para mí —matizó Havoc con naturalidad.

—Qué miedo…

—¿Ves? Estáis todos muy mal acostumbrados.

—¿Y cómo sabes que te llamamos maníaco?

—Porque el pijo no sabe hablar en voz baja.

Aisha y Coke dedujeron que el mote se refería a Apolo, que para algo era el más pijo de todos los chicos con los que Havoc compartía habitación.

—El pobre es tonto —dijo ella.

—Sí, me había dado cuenta.

.

Entretanto Flora estaba buscando a su novio, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Por razones obvias para Aisha, pero no para ella. Entonces vio a su amiga hablando con Coke y con aquel otro chico, cuyo nombre no recordaba, o quizá, directamente, no lo sabía. Se acercó.

—No habréis visto a Seed, ¿verdad?

—Ella sí —Havoc señaló a Aisha.

—Sí, bueno… —la morenita le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—¿Y dónde está?

—Esto…

—Te has pasado —le dijo Coke a Havoc.

—Bah, la escena lo merece —el maníaco le quitó importancia.

—Creo que está…

—Con otra —completó Havoc.

Ahora fue Coke quien le dirigió una mirada asesina, que a él le importó tanto como la de Aisha, lo que viene siendo nada.

—No puede ser, será otro.

—No. No lo es. Enséñale las pruebas gráficas, tú… como te llames —la última frase de Havoc sonó exactamente como si la hubiera dicho el capitán Jack Sparrow de _Piratas del Caribe_.

Aisha lanzó un suspiro y renunció a mirar mal a Jack. Perdón, a Havoc.

—Será mejor que te sientes —le dijo a Flora.

—Sí, yo te dejo el sitio —y Coke se puso en pie.

—No, gracias. Prefiero estar de pie —declinó Flora—. Será una broma, ¿no?

—¿Me ves cara de risa? Digo…

—A él sí —Flora señaló a Havoc, que seguía bebiendo como si nada.

—Señalar es de mala educación.

—Lo que hay que oír… —se exasperó Coke—. A él ignóralo, disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno. Es el maníaco que os decíamos, imagínate.

—Ah, vale. ¡Quiero ver esas supuestas pruebas!

Aisha se rindió y le dio el móvil con las fotos. Havoc se aguantaba la risa, porque, como todo el mundo sabía, no era elegante reírse a carcajadas.

—Eres un capullo —le dijo Coke ofendido.

—Es mi forma de vida —Havoc respondió, encogiéndose de hombros en un elegante gesto de indiferencia.

Flora se quedó petrificada y sin palabras al ver las fotos.

—¿Flora? ¿Estás ahí?

—No, si todavía va a gustarle de verdad el indeseable ése —dijo Havoc con un sutil matiz de incredulidad en la voz.

—¡Háblame! —insistió Aisha—. ¡Dime algo!

—Pobrecita, deja que lo asimile —le aconsejó Coke preocupado.

Entonces Flora no dijo nada, pero se echó a llorar.

—Ya lo ha asimilado —Havoc informó.

La morenita se acercó a su amiga, iba a abrazarla, pero ella la esquivó.

—¡Déjame! —gritó en pleno ataque de histeria—. No me toques… Ahora me quiero morir.

—No exageres, es sólo un tío.

—¡Para mí no! —Flora cada vez lloraba más.

—Las mujeres son raras —Havoc comentó—. Deberíamos cobrar entrada por el espectáculo.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Es que no tienes sentimientos? —Coke se ofendió.

—No. Si los tuviera, ¿me los comprarías?

—Eres un bicho, tío.

—No. Soy libre.

Flora intentó secarse las lágrimas. Todos la miraron.

Medio minuto después, Flora desistió de su estéril intento de secarse las lágrimas.

—Me voy, no quiero estar aquí.

—Te acompaño —Aisha se ofreció.

—¡¡No!!

Y en efecto, no pudo acompañarla, porque salió corriendo.

—Voy a avisar a Fauna —Coke dijo, buscándola con la mirada.

—Sí, mejor. Yo voy a hablar con las demás —y Aisha salió disparada a buscar a sus amigas.

—Hombre, no me fastidies. ¿Me vais a dejar aquí solo? Pues me voy a verla llorar.

—No me extraña que no tengas amigos —espetó Coke.

—Ey, que sí tengo una. A mí me extraña eso.

Pero el hijo de Musa ya se había ido. Cada uno se fue por su lado. Aisha reunió a todas sus amigas, excepto Fauna y con Apolo infiltrado, y les contó todo. Coke hizo lo mismo con Fauna, y con Flash, ya que estaba ahí, y Havoc cumplió con su palabra y salió al jardín a ver llorar a Flora.

.

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

—Nada. Sigue llorando, yo no te molesto.

—¡Lárgate, pervertido!

Havoc volvió a lanzar una risa macabra.

—Quiero verte llorar, si me largo no podré.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Fuera!

—No estoy loco. Es el universo, que no me entiende —Havoc dijo, como si fuera una víctima del sistema político o algo por el estilo—. Además, ya estoy fuera.

—¡Esto es todo culpa tuya!

—Qué va. Es del impresentable que tienes o tenías por novio. Piénsalo.

—Sí… Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? Que lo sienta él, que es el culpable de todo. Me decepcionas. Pensé que ibas a enfadarte, o a llorar más, o algo así.

Flora volvió a llorar. Aunque ya no se sentía tan mal. Era muy curioso, pero la fría, elegante y calculada indiferencia de Havoc podía llegar a ayudar y todo. Aunque no de forma voluntaria.

—Eso está mejor.

¡¡CRAC!! (sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe)

—¡¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?! —preguntó Selena llegando.

—Vaya, ya tuvo que venir la oligofrénica —Havoc suspiró.

—¡Uy! Lo siento, no sabía que… bueno… que estabais juntos.

—No te esfuerces, que de todas formas no das una a derechas.

—Entonces puedes irte en paz.

—No. Si va a seguir llorando, me quedo.

—Qué raro eres… —Selena dijo, algo sorprendida.

El joven hizo un gesto tan ambiguo que podría haber significado casi cualquier cosa.

—Eres la primera que no me llama loco, maníaco ni psicópata.

—Para mí raro incluye todo eso —la rubia le estropeó la sorpresa—. Bueno… a ver, Flora, ¿no ves que ese tipejo es un estúpido?

Flora no respondió, el que lo hizo fue Havoc.

—Pues no, se nota bastante que no lo ve.

—¡Pues lo es! ¡No se fijó en mí!

—Mejor para ti.

—¿Quién te dijo que quería estar con él? Sólo lo quería para una noche —ella dijo, en un tono más propio para comentar el tiempo que hacía.

—Es que ni para eso sirve.

Flora intentó secarse las lágrimas, con mejores resultados que la otra vez.

—¡Flora! —y ésta era Fauna que llegaba corriendo—. Coke me lo ha contado todo, anímate, anda… Que no vale la pena llorar por un idiota.

Con Fauna habían llegado todas las demás, aparte de Coke y los infiltrados, perdón, Flash y Apolo. Havoc pensó que tanta gente era una molestia.

—Y dale. ¿Pero queréis dejarla llorar en paz?

—¡Oh! Es un psicólogo… Interesante —comentó Apolo, que ya no se acordaba de la cara del maníaco.

—… Un día te arrancaré la tapa de los sesos, a ver si de verdad tienes sesos debajo —el susodicho declaró, sin inmutarse—. La curiosidad me puede.

—Sí, muy pacífico tú —gruñó Iris.

Flora y Fauna estaban abrazadas.

—Eso te pasa por haberte fijado en un tío feo de narices —observó Apolo, que no era único levantando la moral a la gente porque directamente no sabía hacerlo—. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

La pregunta iba dirigida a Havoc, que le dirigió una mirada superficial y alzó una ceja, en concreto la que tenía tapada por el mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la cara.

—Verla llorar.

—Pero qué sádico —Aria dijo.

—¡Es un imbécil! No voy a llorar más —Flora decidió, terminando de secarse las lágrimas—. No me lo merezco.

—Bah. Si nadie sufre, no es divertido —y Havoc se fue.

Flora le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermana.

—Ya estoy mejor, podéis volver a la fiesta.

—¿Y tú no vuelves? —preguntó Aria.

—Sí, después, cuando me haya arreglado el maquillaje —lo cual era una muy buena idea, dado que con todo lo que había llorado, la sombra de ojos ya la tenía casi en el cuello.

Los demás aceptaron y se fueron a la fiesta otra vez, incluso Fauna, aunque ella prefería ayudar a su gemela con el maquillaje, al final pensó que era mejor idea dejarla sola un rato. Cuando ya lo estaba, volvió Havoc arrastrando a Seed. Arrastrándolo literalmente, porque lo llevaba cogido por el cuello, y sus largas uñas casi se clavaban en la carne.

—Mira lo que te traigo, para que lo tortures.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dices?! —Seed se escandalizó.

—Tú a callar —el moreno le hundió un poco las uñas en el cuello.

Seed ahogó un gemido, pero Flora ni lo miró.

—No quiero verlo. Para mí está muerto.

—Ah, muy bien. Precisamente te lo traigo para que lo esté lo antes posible y así deje de molestar.

—Gracias, pero no. Te lo dejo para ti.

—Muy amable, pero a mí no me interesa. No sabe pelear, es aburrido.

—¡Eres un psicópata! —gritó Seed intentando soltarse.

Lo malo era que cuanto más lo intentaba, más se le clavaban las "garras" de Havoc. Y no sólo eran largas y afiladas, sino que estaban reforzadas con esmalte de uñas negro.

—Sí, me lo dicen mucho.

—Hasta luego —Flora decidió que tenía que ir a retocarse el maquillaje—. Por cierto, hemos terminado.

Y se fue adentro otra vez.

—Hoy no es mi día —Havoc suspiró teatralmente, soltando a Seed, que no se dio de cara contra el suelo porque tenía buenos reflejos y puso las manos—. Anda, lárgate, ya te matará otro.

Y siguió a Flora, aunque no tenía intención de pasar más rato con ella.

—Soy un héroe —Seed murmuró—. He sobrevivido a un encuentro con Havoc "Ojos de Sangre"…

**Notas:**

Ante todo, hemos de pedir disculpas por el retraso en la actualización. Se debe, sobre todo, a que la encargada de pasar el fic al ordenador es Kohaku, y es un desastre. Primero perdió la libreta un par de veces, luego se fue de vacaciones, luego tuvo exámenes y por último… ¡volvió a perder la libreta! Y por eso hemos tardado meses en subir el segundo capítulo.

Bueno, ante todo, hemos de decir que este capítulo es, más que nada, una demostración de lo sádico que se puede llegar a ser. Como comentario aparte, diremos que Havoc es elegante en todo menos en su estilismo. Sí, el condenado es elegante hasta para sudar.

Seed también es un personaje creado por KittyStorm, pero él no es importante.

Y muchas gracias por los comentarios, esperamos que sigáis leyendo y que os guste.

¿Apolo se considera un hada madrina? ¿Selena acabará muriendo de risa? ¿Por qué Coke pasó de vigilar a Apolo a traumatizarse con Havoc? ¿Qué trauma tiene Selena con que se acabe la fiesta? ¿Draco quería regalarse el huevo a sí mismo? ¿Habrá alguien que comprenda a Havoc y a su estilismo? ¿De qué barrios bajos conoce Havoc a Seed? ¿Coke compraría los sentimientos de Havoc? ¿Quién es la valiente que se atreve a ser amiga del maníaco? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué el uniforme de Fuente Roja se parece tanto a un traje de ballet? Todo esto y mucho más, en el episodio 3. Lo cual es, obviamente, falso.

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	3. Clases en Fuente Roja

**Capítulo 3. Clases en Fuente Roja.**

Al día siguiente comenzaron las clases en las dos escuelas, Alfea y Fuente Roja. Los chicos tuvieron su primera clase al aire libre. Lo cual significaba, según algunos, empezar muy bien, o con buen pie, o como lo dijera cada uno.

—¡Buenos días! Soy vuestro profesor de las clases prácticas y también el subdire. Ahora pasaré lista.

—¿Papá? —se sorprendió Apolo.

—¿Subdire? —se sorprendió Markus en voz baja.

—Papá no, Brandon —corrigió el profesor—. Aquí no soy tu padre, sino tu subdire y profesor.

—Esta familia me acosa —murmuró Havoc.

Brandon y Apolo no lo oyeron, así que no pudieron ni ofenderse. El profesor pasó lista.

—Bien, estáis todos. ¿Qué preferís hacer? ¿Domar dragones o combate cuerpo a cuerpo? —preguntó.

—Me gustan los dragones —dijo Draco.

—Dragones, por supuesto —dijo Kosme.

—Combate —dijo Havoc.

Él y Kosme cruzaron miradas asesinas. Sólo que uno de los dos tenía más experiencia en lanzarlas, y daban más miedo…

—Bueno… tranquilidad. A cara o cruz. No, mejor combate, porque los dragones son muy peligrosos para esta gente —Brandon cambió de opinión al ver que los ojos rojos de Havoc pasaban la mirada asesina de Kosme a él.

—Jo… —protestó Apolo.

—Así me gusta —sonrió el maníaco.

—Pues a elegir compañero, que quiero ver el nivel que tenéis —Brandon dijo.

—Tú conmigo, ¿eh? Draquito… —Apolo dijo.

—Sí, pero no me llames Draquito.

—Tengo una pregunta —Havoc dijo, con voz relajada.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Por qué tenemos que llevar mallas en plan Power Rangers?

—Eso no es cosa mía, viene de arriba —Brandon respondió, sin comprender muy bien a qué venía la preguntita—. Pero es muy cómodo.

—¿Cómodo? Yo es que prefiero llevar ropa de mi talla. Manías mías.

Al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, no era que el uniforme le pareciera demasiado ceñido, no. Era que hasta esa ropa, que en los demás parecía como una segunda piel, a él le hacía bolsas. Claro que aquello se debía a que con su estatura no podía usar la talla más pequeña, que quizá sí le habría quedado algo ceñida a su delgadísimo cuerpo.

—… Bueno, no tenemos tiempo. Elige pareja —Brandon dijo.

—¿Puedo ensañarme? Bueno, da igual, voy a apalizar al hortera.

—Eso es lo que tú te piensas —Kosme replicó.

Havoc pensó que era curioso que se hubiera dado por aludido con respecto al mote.

—Sí, al contrario que otros, pienso.

—Menos charlas y más puños, venga —dijo Brandon.

—Será un placer —y Havoc le metió tal puñetazo a Kosme que lo dejó en el suelo sangrando por la nariz.

Los chicos siguieron a lo suyo, por miedo a que Brandon cambiase parejas y a alguno le tocase con Havoc. Mientras tanto Brandon apuntaba en su libreta de notas todo lo mejor y peor de cada uno.

Y en cierto momento se oyó un grito:

—¡¡Papá!!

—¡Que soy Brandon, Apolo! —Brandon alzó la mirada—. ¡¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?! Está prohibido que entren chicas en horario lectivo, y además… ¿no se supone que tendrías que estar en clase?

—Sí… pero… Papi, tengo que ir al bosque a buscar una cosa —Selena dijo.

—¿Y para eso vienes hasta aquí? ¿No sabes que existe el móvil?

—Ya, pero es el bosque oscuro, y no quiero ir sola —se quejó ella.

—No puedo acompañarte, estoy trabajando —Brandon repuso.

—He terminado —y éste era Havoc, que estaba de brazos cruzados, con Kosme knock out a sus pies.

Brandon lo miró como iluminado. Y se rió.

—Papi… tengo prisa —Selena insistió.

—Ya tienes algo que hacer, porque esto va para largo. Acompáñala —le dijo Brandon a Havoc.

—¿Es algo más divertido que noquear al hortera?

—"Qué miedo…" —pensó el profesor—. Hay monstruos.

—Entonces vale —Havoc sonrió.

—¡No! Quiero otro.

—Me parece que no hay ninguno más libre. Encuentra eso… y luego ya hablaremos de eso de pirar.

—Muévete —Havoc le dio un pequeño empujón a Selena, que lo miró mal—. No sé tú, ni me importa, pero yo no tengo todo el día.

—Antes de marcharos id a la sala de armas y coged alguna —Brandon indicó.

—"Eso de darle armas a Havoc no me gusta un pelo…" —pensó Coke.

—"A mí tampoco" —pensó Rocko.

—"¡Ey! ¡Sal de mi mente!"

—Y los demás, a trabajar —ordenó Brandon.

—"Como le pase algo a mi hermana, lo mato" —pensó Apolo.

—Venga —Havoc cogió a Selena por la muñeca y la llevó a rastras a la sala de armas.

.

Terminaron las clases en Alfea y las chicas se pusieron a buscar a su rubia compañera, a la que, lógicamente, no encontraban por ninguna parte.

—¿Y Selena? —preguntó Aisha—. ¿Desapareció o qué?

—Qué morro… Nosotras aquí aguantando a los profesores y ella de pendoneo —se quejó Electra.

—No me extrañaría que luego suspendiera —agregó Flora.

—¿Y nosotras qué hacemos ahora? —Aisha volvió a preguntar.

—Pues deberíamos ir a buscarla, siempre se mete en líos —Melody dijo.

—Sí… ¿pero alguien sabe dónde puede estar? —puso el dedo en la llaga Flora.

Al punto, todas las miradas convergieron en Iris, que como era la mejor amiga de la desaparecida, tenía más posibilidades de saber dónde podía estar.

—Habrá ido a Fuente Roja —sugirió—. O de compras, conociéndola…

—Yo pienso que lo mejor es pasar de ella e ir a nuestra bola —concluyó Aisha.

—Creo que voy a ir a estudiar, así adelanto materia —Electra dijo.

—Pues yo me voy a enchufar —declaró Melody,que llamaba así a escuchar música con auriculares—. Si vosotras no vais, yo tampoco.

—Pues entonces tendré que ponerme a pensar adónde fue para ir a buscarla… ¡Tanto comprar y no se le ocurre comprarse un busca! —dijo Iris poniendo una cara muy cómica.

—Momento, para eso están los móviles. A menos que se lo haya dejado aquí, lo cual dudo —dijo Fauna.

—¿Es que es algo así como "érase un hada a un móvil pegada"? —preguntó Aria, que aún no la conocía lo bastante como para saberlo.

—Sí, pero se le puede añadir el bolso también —contestó Aisha.

—Es muy fácil. Si se llevó el bolso, se fue de compras. Si está en la habitación, se fue a otro… lado —dijo Electra.

—Pero es que hay muchos otros lados —Aria observó.

—Ya… Yo creo que se fue a ver chicos —Aisha opinó.

—Eso ha sonado a menú —Iris se rió.

—Podríais ir a mirar a Fuente Rosa, digo Roja —se corrigió Electra con una risita.

—Pues vamos —y Fauna cogió a su hermana y a Iris y las arrastró con ella.

.

Al llegar a Fuente Roja, lo primero que vieron fue que Kosme seguía en el suelo a pesar de que las clases habían acabado. Pero nada más escuchar voces femeninas, se levantó como un sputnik y fue hasta ellas.

—Hola, chicas… ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

—¿Qué? —Flora se sorprendió al verlo salir prácticamente de la nada.

—Yo os puedo ayudar en lo que queráis —ahora Kosme estaba al lado de Fauna, que se alejó un poco.

—No te me pegues…

—¿Qué es lo que buscáis? —insistió él pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

Pero algo frustró sus planes "románticos".

¡¡¡PLOF!!!

—¿Pero qué…? —y éste era Kosme en el suelo otra vez.

—Ya las ayudo yo, hortera de pacotilla —al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, éste no era Havoc que había vuelto del bosque, era Apolo.

—La verdad es que es genuinamente hortera —opinó Iris, que no estaba de acuerdo con el "de pacotilla".

—¿Estás bien, Fauna? —Apolo preguntó mientras le daba una patada a Kosme—. ¡Imbécil! Le has creado un trauma.

—Venga, tampoco es para tanto —Fauna intentó calmar los ánimos—. ¿Has visto a Selena?

—¿Ésa quién es? No la conozco… Es broma, bueno… Se fugó con Havoc —Apolo informó.

—¡No…! —Kosme se esfumó.

—¿Y a ése qué le pasa? —preguntó Iris alzando una ceja.

—Nada, que recibió su merecido.

—Pobre… —Flora lo compadeció.

—De pobre nada… En fin… ¿Y adónde fueron? —preguntó su hermana.

—A un bosque siniestro —contestó Apolo, que no estaba muy cómodo con el interrogatorio.

—¿Y cómo se llama? —preguntó Flora.

—Creo que… siniestro.

—¿No será el bosque oscuro, más bien? —aventuró Iris.

—¡Eso, eso! Yo que vosotras no iría —se apresuró a contestar Apolo—. Hay monstruos, por ejemplo Havoc.

—Cómo será el tal Havoc… —suspiró Fauna.

**Notas:**

¿Hay algún padre más dando clase en Fuente Rosa… digoooo, Roja? ¿Qué nivel de maldad tendrá la mirada asesina de Havoc? ¿Por qué los especialistas tienen que llevar mallas en plan Power Rangers? ¿Cuánto tardó exactamente Havoc en noquear a Kosme? ¿Éste estuvo knock out todo el rato, o lo fingió para saltarse clases? ¿Cómo es el tal Havoc? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué el nombre inglés Lily equivale en español a Azucena, si Lily significa lirio? Todo esto y mucho más… bla bla bla… ya sabéis, serán preguntas sin respuesta forever and ever.

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


End file.
